


Beep

by PestilentSabreS



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestilentSabreS/pseuds/PestilentSabreS
Summary: Yang gets up to heat up a snack in the microwave but the beeping wakes up weiss
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Beep

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad just a warning.

It was the middle of the night and Yang woke up craving food, the problem was that Weiss had a death grip on her shirt and Yang didn't want to wake up the smaller girl knowing if she did she would be done for, as Weiss was grumpy when someone woke her up because 'she needed her beauty sleep' no matter how many times Yang reminded her she was beautiful even without sleep. 

Finally after what seemed like forever, Weiss rolled over on her side. Just as Yang got up she froze because she heard Weiss mutter something, the blonde checked the other girl sighing in relief when she realized Weiss was just sleep talking.   
Making her way to the kitchen the tall blonde rummaged through the freezer trying to find her favorite flavor of hot pockets, after moving random frozen foods around she finally found what she was looking for and set it on the table so she could make a cup of hot chocolate. Finding the container of hot chocolate mix, she set it into the coffee maker and pressed a few buttons needed to start brewing it. Yang tiptoed over to the table that she set her midnight snack on, picking up the item, and opening the wrapper. Yang didn't need to read the instructions because she has made this snack so many times. Eventually putting the snack in and starting the microwave, she sat in one of the wooden chairs at the table and played on her phone until the microwave was done. She lost track of time and before she could stop the microwave at the last second it started to beep obnoxiously. Silently praying to whatever gods may be out there that she didn't wake her girlfriend of five years up, she grabbed her food and froze when she heard stomping from the bedroom the two girls shared and cursed under her breath.   
She felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned around bracing for whatever scolding she was going to get.   
"Yang Xiao-Long! Why aren't you in bed with me!?" The small girl asked clearly upset that she was disturbed from her sleep.   
"Making a snack...?" Yang said, knowing that she wouldn't help the situation by saying that.   
Weiss embraced the tall blonde and sleepily muttered   
"Come back to bed and cuddle with me?"   
Yang grabbed her food and just nodded grateful that her girlfriend wasn't too upset, just hopefully she didn't have to share her food.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not bash my ship In the comments


End file.
